The Sky is Clearing
by Lunamaru
Summary: Sky Tate is having some love problems. He has come to terms with his feeling for a certain ranger, but knows it will just ruin the team if they tried to get together. So, taking a vacation, Sky is finding that everything is becoming clear. YAOI! Mixed sea
1. Pick Up the Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, although if I did, the girls would be dead and the guys would be making out all over the place...

This one is dedicated to my sister, who wanted me to write/type a Power Ranger Yaoi love story. So, this is for my sister, AKA: Ryuikiama, Darth Vader, and my brother.

Warning: Yaoi...That's all I'm saying so not to give away the plot later on... Hehe!

* * *

_**The Sky is Clearing**_

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_Pick Up the Pieces_**

Sky, the blue power ranger of S.P.D., was unconsciously depressed. Jack, the red power ranger, was who he wanted, but he knew it would just end up breaking apart B Squad. He knew his heart was slowly breaking at his realization and that it would take him time, but now it'd been, what?- two weeks, three? And he still had his heart in pieces on the floor.

He couldn't find anything to distract himself: training just vented his stored up emotions and he could tell that the others of his squad were beginning to notice his punches held more than just "practice" behind it; he started listening to emo music, which helped, but still made the others suspicious; and lastly power ranger duties, which kept him least focused out of them all. After all, Jack was right there...

"Sky! What are you doing?" Bridge happily interrupted the blue-eyed guy's thoughts, making Sky frown.

"Just thinking, really. Though I don't stand on my head..." Bridge flushed at the comment, holding back his embarrassment slightly.

"Well, I came to tell you that 'Doggie' needs to talk with you and then Jack wanted to see you afterwards. Wow, Mr. Popular now, eh?" The green power ranger nudged his fellow friend as said friend scowled before walking off to find Kruger (Sp? Is that even his name?). Sky sighed, feeling as if all he did today was mope around... Well, actually, he kinda had done that...

"Kruger, you wanted to see me?" Sky stood up straight, saluting his captain. The dog person paced in front of him, glancing at him awhile before sighing and turning to face him.

"It has come to the attention of B Squad and my own that you've begun to be less attentive and more depressed lately. We would love to help you, Sky, but you need to talk to us..." Kruger looked straight into the blue orbs staring back at his.

"Kruger, I..." he paused, thinking before going on, "I can't keep this up any longer... I lo-lo-like someone here, but I know it would just break everything apart!" Sky felt tears spring to his eyes in his frustration as his captain nodded, taking in this new piece of information.

"Well... I know it can seem hard, but I think you may need to spend some time off duty, breathe some fresh air and get away from S.P.D. for awhile." Sky stared at the "dog", bewildered. He never was given vacation time... Then the blue ranger smiled as Kruger nodded for him to go. But before he could leave, Kruger said in a confident voice, "Red is the color of love, after all..."

Sky promptly choked on air.

_**X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X**_

Five minutes later found Sky and Jack sitting in the lounge room with the other three power rangers nowhere in sight. They were across from each other, Sky on a beanie bag and Jack on the white couch. Sky almost had to run out and find one person so he wouldn't do anything regretful, but decided he needed to face the problem head on.

Which turned out to be really stupid.

"Sky..." Jack said softly, making said person shiver involuntarily. The red power ranger looked at Sky with concern and Sky couldn't help but look away, covering his blush easily. He had done it multiple times these last few weeks and had perfected it.

"What is it, Jack?" Sky smiled at his friend, thinking how fake his smile actually was. I mean, he wanted to jump Jack, so he'd be grinning or smirking evilly.

"Sky, what's wrong? You've been avoiding... well, everyone! You lock yourself in your room and don't pay attention to anyone. You've only had to be saved- what? Eight times yesterday? And you're usually the one doing the saving! Sky, tell me the truth! I don't want you to be suffering like this!"

Only if he knew...

Sky let his head bow as he contemplated what to do, what to say. He couldn't deny Jack, everyone knew he did those things, but he also knew that he couldn't tell Jack he was madly in love...

Sky looked up at his thought and narrowed his eyes at Jack, who stared back in confusion. -Why do I love him?- he asked himself and his heart answered, -He's always been there, always caring for you, even now! He's handsome, nice and- his train of thought was cut off when Jack moved closer, causing Sky to twitch.

"Will you just tell me already?" Jack growled, frustrated that his friend was spacing out on him. Sky shook his head and stood up, head bowed as he looked at the floor. Looking up again, he could see the surprise written all over his friend's face as the tears ran freely down Sky's face.

"You...You did this to me..." Sky smiled sadly before turning and heading for the door, leaving a bemused Jack behind. Before he really left, the blue-eyed teenager faced his crush again.

"I'll be gone for a week. I'll see you next Sunday I suppose..." Then, then he left, not seeing the hurt expression on Jack's face as he did so.

_**X...Y...X...Y...X**_

Sky Tate finished packing his suit cases and sighed as he finally closed his last trunk. He was only bringing two trunks, but had to decide on what to bring. Of course he was bringing his morpher, he always had it on him now, but what type of clothes? Where did he want to go?

He had decided peaceful and secluded was what he wanted and he planned his trip to go to Ireland, where he could rent out a cottage of one of his old friends'. He had already called and everything was ready to go.

But he himself, that is.

He couldn't bring himself to leave, although he desperately wanted to. He didn't want to leave things like they were with Jack, but saw no other way. He took four letters out and crept to each of his Squad's rooms, placing them on their beds. Once this was accomplished, he went to the garage for his squad's and took out his keys for his blue corvette. It had once been red, but now, it looked a lot better. Matched him.

Driving as fast as he could without breaking the law, Sky went to the S.P.D. jet and rolled his car up the ramp and parked it as the pilots greeted him. Ten minutes later and they were off, off to Ireland.

_**N...F...N...F...? Nothing's Forever**_

"Sky! How have you been buddy?" A tall red haired man playfully hugged the teenager, who smiled at him.

"I've been better, but that'll come later. Shinii, how have you been?" Sky asked as they got into his car and drove to his house.

"Good, actually. I just want to know why you're so...out of it..." Shinii glanced at his friend and sighed. "Did you fall in love, Blue? (1)" Sky looked at him aghast, but Shinii wasn't falling for it. He knew the look of broken hearts.

"Jeeze, you don't have to glare at me! I... I know I can get over this, but it's hard because, well, I know it wouldn't have worked out anyway..." Shinii regarded him solemny before nodding.

"You really DID need to get away, huh? Well, we'll make this the best vacation for you ever! Now let's get you to your cottage, eh? Your car will probably be there now so you can go to the store and buy food, ya?"

_**Trick the Mind, Kill the Heart**_

Jack sat next to Bridge, who was playing against Z on the hologram game system. Syd was polishing her nails, hmphing every once in a while. Jack just stared off into space, his attention totally internal. He didn't notice the worried looks he got or hear his name being called, just the same words he heard over and over again running through his head.

"_You did this to me...You did this to me...You did this to me..."_

"JJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!" Bridge screamed in his ear, affectively making him yell out of his thoughts.

"Jeeze, you didn't need to do that!" Jack accused, pointing his finger at a sweat dropping Bridge. Syd and Z both glared at their leader, who immediately backed down.

"Jack, Sky each left us a letter, right?" Syd asked, everyone nodding. "Well, we do as he asked and leave him be, go on with our lives and accept him when he gets back! Now, Jack, you need to get out of this funk. As our captain, you have the duty of making sure everyone is healthy and happy, including yourself. Now let's try to get on with our duties. We need to make Sky relax, not freak out because we're distracted..." Jack sighed, glaring at Syd who just smiled triumphantly.

What a long week it was going to be...

_**Jealous Angel**_

Sky sighed happily as he landed on his king-sized bed, done unpacking and storing away the food he had gotten afterwards. The cottage had eight rooms: master bedroom, master bathroom, den, living room, kitchen, guest bedroom, guest bathroom and a study.

He felt his mind turn off, his body relaxing with it. The bed was a water bed and he quickly found that he didn't want to get up. Finally closing his eyes, Sky fell in a blissful sleep, his mouth slightly open.

_**Do You like This?**_

Koragg looked at his lord, a question on the tip of his tongue, but before he could ask the machine started up and Koragg disappeared. Darkness, whirling darkness, pieces of other places spinning by him. Koragg then saw the light. It seemed to be tinted blue...

_**This is My Story**_

CRASH

Sky shot up, morpher by his mouth before he could comprehend where he was. Sliding the morpher in his shirt, he went outside seeing a purple glint on the ground about about a hundred yards away. Sprinting to it, he brought out his gun, stepping closer to the person to be shocked. A tall white haired guy was lying unconscious on the ground with big fox ears and tail motionless.

"Oh no! I have to help him..." So that was how Sky ended up with a companion for his vacation.

* * *

Next time: 

_Chapter 2: Can't Give It Away_

"_My name's Koragg..."_

"_I need to see Sky! I'm going crazy!"_

"_I'm evil. This isn't supposed to happen..."_

"_Sky, I've never felt this way about anyone. I'm...I'm not sure how to say this, but..."_

"_It hurts...It hurts to know you love, but can not give it..."_

Until Next Time!

Koragg: (glares at Jack) He- (is cut off by authoress)

Luna: No giving stuff away! (hits him over the head)

Jack: (snickers evilly)

That's all for now! Review! Yay!


	2. Can't Give It Away

A/N: Yay! Another chapter about our cute Sky boy!

Warning: Yaoi...and some randomness that will go with the story.

Cool Rider...

Jack: When do I see Sky, dagnabit!

Luna: Shhh! You don't want to wake him! -points at the asleep Sky-

Koragg: ...-grudgingly agrees to keep quiet even though he doesn't like Jack-

_**The Sky is Clearing**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Can't Give It Away**_

Jack walked down the hall to his room, sighing as he collapsed on his bed. Turning onto his stomach, he peered at a photo of Squad B. Kruger was standing behind them all, laughing at Bridge who was in the front, making peace signs and sticking out his tongue. Syd and Z were laughing too, both in simple dresses of their chosen colors. Jack himself was hugging Sky, who just had a genuine smile on his face. But what drew Jack to really look at him was his eyes. They were slightly bright as if he was reflecting the sun off them, but they also held an explainable emotion, one that Jack now could identify.

Love, disappointment, and hurt. But there was also a shining happiness that Jack knew was because of him.

"SPD EMERGENCY! All Rangers to the Command Center!" Jack jumped from his bed and sprinted down the hall. Another emergency, another problem to deal with.

Koragg woke up to strange surroundings, his mind instantly sharpening but a pain stopped him. His head was wrapped in bandages and he was in a soft bed...

Then a blue-eyed man walked in, scaring Koragg out of the bed and on to the floor. Sky apologized to him, smiling slightly. Helping him up, Sky pulled him on the bed and set some food on his lap.

"Here's some food, you must be hungry." Sky pushed his utensils into the man's hands and got up. "By the way, my name's Sky Tate...Who are you?" Koragg blinked up at the blue-eyed man before answering.

"My name's Koragg...Where are we?" Koragg then looked around the room again. Sky sighed and sat in a chair, watching the man poke at the food.

"We're in Ireland in a small cottage outside of a town. Don't know what it's called..." He shrugged, getting a serious look on his face. He looked over the man and felt himself like what he was seeing. He had a buff torso, long, defined legs and an attitude that captured people's eyes and their hearts. His ears were what made him cute though. They were big purple fox ears with a matching tail. His eyes were striking and what really hooked you. They were a soft turquoise with a white swirl in the middle covering his pupils slightly. To put it simply, he was droolingly smexy.

"Hmm, what's the date?" Koragg asked, curious. "Uh...it's June 19, 2021. Why?" the scowling man stopped and looked at Sky for a minute before answering.

"It's complicated, really..." He said, running his hand through his hair and stopping as realization hit him. Hair...? Then fingering the big fox ears on his head, he yelped.

"No! I-I..." He was at a lost for words as he stared at his hands and legs. No armor, no power, no armor...no power...

He screamed, very unlike himself he knew, but he really needed to at that moment.

Jack demorphed and let out a long breath as the other rangers got up from the ground and demorphed as well. Looking at them, he wished they could have had the help of Sky. Kruger had gone after Gruumm, seeing as he had taken a very important piece of the S.P.D. Command center. Jack helped Z up, his legs tired and stressed.

"Come on guys, we need to rest up...Kruger might need us later. Sam, take the Zord back to the command center, we'll be there soon..." Sam nodded, hopping back into the zord and heading back. Jack turned to his Squad, thinking for a minute. They all watched him wearily, knowing he had something very troubling on his mind for his face was screwed in concentration.

"Spit out already, Jack. We're all here for you!" Syd, fed up with the silence, spoke up, giving said guy a look.

"Ok, ok... See I can't do this anymore! My life is spiraling downwards and I can only hold tightly as it takes me with it! I don't want that to happen! I can't let something else in my life slip away as it has before..." Z nodded in understanding.

"I want to talk to Sky. I want to know...why he didn't tell me..." Jack clenched his fists as he growled deeply. "It's starting to become clear too. That he gave me all the hints but I never saw anyway..." He turned to the wall behind him and punched it, making his hand bleed. Z and Syd both gasped and were going to run to him, but Bridge stopped them, shaking his head.

"_I need to see Sky! I'm going crazy!"_

Sky peered at the finally calmed down Koragg who was breathing heavilly against the wall, his ears twitching insanely. He hated his master for this mess he was in, but he knew there was something Morticon wanted him to do, so he would go with it until he saw it...

Sky tapped the door lightly with his nails, making sure Koragg heard him. Said person looked up and nodded. Sky crept in, eyes down as he stood in front of the knight.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong to make you mad..." Koragg blinked at the forlorn person in front of him and he frowned.

"You did nothing, I was just..doubting something. But it had nothing to do with you..." He assured, while thinking "Why did I explain something to this unimportant person?". The answer was in his master's voice. "He's the one..."

Koragg looked at Sky closely as said man laughed and blushed slightly. He was pretty tall, with brown and blonde hair spiked up in the front. He was very handsome, his chest defined and legs muscled. His eyes were an amazing blue that held you in them until you just got sucked away.

"Koragg, do you want to get dressed or take a shower or something?" Sky asked, watching as Koragg blinked again and then nodded slowly, getting off the bed and standing in front of Sky.

"I'll go get you some clothes, eh?" Sky smiled widely, going to his closet and picking out some clothes for the man. Throwing them at the preoccupied man, he was surprised when he saw the clothes were snatched out of the air. _-Pecuilar...He reacts faster than normal people do... But it might just because he's a half species...- _

Koragg walked out of the room and into the bathroom, closing the door after him and turning on the shower. Sky couldn't help but wonder how chiseled the man in his shower actually was and he decided he'd take a peek. What would it hurt?

-I Don't Want to Be a Murderer-

Jack stared at his SPD morpher, eyes glazed and not seeing. He had been in a slight depression ever since Kruger had left for the Space Patrol Delta on the moon (?), seeing Birdie and discussing what should be done next. He wanted Sky, he hadn't realized how much he wanted Sky until the boy was gone and out of his life. At least for a while...

He then stared at his SPD morpher again, thinking of what he wanted and how he was going to achieve it. Opening it up, he said out loud, "Blue Ranger, Sky Tate." The morpher's screen blanked before showing Sky on the ground with a naked man on top of him. He was blushing furiously, the other man's eyes unseen because of the white hair that fell into his face. But Jack could clearly see his smile.

Jack threw his morpher across the room, it bouncing off Sky's bed and landing softly on his pillow. He screamed, throwing a tantrum and messing up his once organized desk. Then he did what he hadn't done since he was young. He broke down and cried.

-I Don't Want to be the Reason Why-

Sky apologized, his blush deepening as he looked at the calm face a few inches from his. That was when he heard his morpher ringing and he glanced over to see Jack's hurt expression before it went blank.

"Oh no! Oh god, this..." Sky was hefted up to his feet, just noticing that Koragg had gotten off of him. The cat-like man stared at him a minute before he kneeled and picked up the morpher, handing it to the confused ranger.

"He, whoever he is, needs you. You better be going...He's probably having an emotional breakdown by now..." Koragg said in a gruff voice, not knowing what he was feeling. Sky looked at him, blue eyes filled with tears that made Koragg feel like he needed to hug this man and make everything all right again.

"Thank you, Koragg... You have been really patient with me...I-just thank you..." Then Sky did something that really screwed Koragg. He hugged him, tears hitting his exposed neck as Sky put his head on his shoulder.

"I feel like I could tell you anything and be contented to just being near you...You're my first true friend, really..." Sky smiled through all of the tears and looked at Koragg, who had a look of bemusement on his face.

"Thanks for the advice and you're right, I better be going..." the blue ranger pulled back, wiping his face with his hands, his smile still firmly in place. "I'll be back in awhile, ok? Help yourself to the house...I'll see you in a while." Then he walked out, grabbing his jacket on the way, leaving the white-haired man in a turmoil of confused emotions.

Frustration soon set in and he let out a growl, hitting the wall beside the bathroom door. "Master, why did you send me here? Why!" He yelled, punching the wall again and only getting a cry of pain as his answer. He let his body lag against the wall, falling to the floor with tears in his eyes but not letting a single tear fall.

"_I'm evil. This isn't supposed to happen..."_ He mumbled, soon to weary to keep his eyes open.

-A Lie I Didn't Have to Tell-

Sky was rushing through SPD center, looking for his comrades as he made his way to his room and Jack's. Everyone once had separate rooms, but Kruger decided to to put them together with someone else and Sky got stuck with Jack, where they fought and got frustrated at everything. Sky even had to walk out of their room and go to the bathroom to cool off, he was so mad.

"Z! Have you seen Jack?" Z turned around, a frown on her face as she spotted the person who called her out. She walked to him and promptly smacked him. He moved with the hand, his cheek having a red hand print there now.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" She yelled, causing many people to quickly walk by, glancing at her nervously. The blue ranger felt his pent up frustration with the situation explode at the wrong accusation she put on him. He exploded:  
"What did I do! I fell in love with a person who couldn't, can't love me back! I just came to terms with this and I'm still emotionally rung up! So don't SHOUT AT ME when I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" Then he turned and walked sternly away, his lip jutted out in his usual pout.

Z stared after him, stunned into silence at the confession her eyes wide and blinking.

-I Really Want To Tell You Something-

Sky was walking to their room almost there when he felt someone walking behind him. Suspicious, he turned quickly around, eyes narrowed as he saw a shadow flee. Disregarding it for a moment, the blue-eyed boy quickened his pace as he saw "their" door. Grasping the handle, he heard the click of the door opening as he slowly pushed it open, staring at the scene in front of him with disbelief.

Jack was clutching Sky's pillow as he cried freely, sniffling and sobbing, the room around him in a disarray from his emotional breakdown. Walking into the room with soft steps, Sky looked at the man he had come to love with pity in his eyes, feeling his love for him slightly waver. Putting a hand on his back, Sky massaged his shoulders as brown, tear-filled eyes stared in wide bewilderment at his own blue eyes.

"S-sky?" he stuttered, twisting to face him, one hand slowly following the lines of the blue power ranger's jaw, said person's eyes fluttering in response.

"I didn't see it. I never noticed, I was so oblivious, so caught up in being a power ranger that I didn't see that my inattention was causing you pain..." Jack mumbled, eyes lowered to the ground in shame as Sky frowned. Lifting Jack's face so he could tell he was listening, he replied with:

"It wouldn't have mattered. It-this-we...It can't happen. We can't do this... And it'll just ruin the team... Ruin what we both built up to. I don't want to tear down walls that stood firmly beside me..."

"_Sky, I've never felt this way about anyone. I'm...I'm not sure how to say this, but..."_Jack took a deep breath, letting out it out slowly. Staring unmoving at the man in front of him, Jack said the words Sky had both needed and dreaded to hear ever since he found out he liked his comrad:

"I think I'm falling in love with you..."

-It's Raining Men!-

Koragg sat at the light green couch in the living room, watching the strange TV (A/N: It's a "really old" in the corner, quite amused at how stupid they were. Suddenly the door sprang open revealing a disheveled Sky, who simply walked in and sat next to the knight. Surprised at his actions, Koragg stared at him, waiting for him to speak first as he wasn't going to start the conversation.

"He told me he was falling in love with me... But..." a dry sob escaped the Tate's lips, making the purple neko turn to him and move closer, wrapping an arm supportively around his shoulders.

"But, it isn't possible. We would be so sad, so lost, so...pained..._It hurts...It hurts to know you love, but can not give it..." _Sky stuttered out, his emotions finally catching up with him as he looked into the beautiful eyes of Koragg, who had a mix expression on his face. Burying his head in the firm chest in front of him, Sky let himself cry as he felt protective arms wrap around his waist.

The knight knew this is what his master wanted of him. Love. The word sounded so foreign, even in this predicament, but now love only stood a few feet away, not like before where he knew nothing of it.

Maybe he could live to love. But, what of his...future? What would happen if he stayed?

He'd just have to figure out that as out comes...

_**THE END OF CHAPTER 2!**_

YAY!

A/N: This was fun in the beginning then I started dying... :P

Yeah, R&R people! I love it when I get really cool review that hold more than "Update" and "good story"... NO!

Sky: Aren't I cute?

Luna: Yup, so review people because Sky is cute!


End file.
